My little sister cant be this (Words)
by Juphup
Summary: Fluffy things that I will write with a proper storyline (LEMONS) Kyousuke x Kirino. The plot is in Season 2 of Oreimo Anime. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

 ***Disclaimer I don't own Oreimo and will never will I am just a fan. This story will be updated every day with 1 or more chapters, it just depends on my mood if I want to update, but I will try to update it with two chapters a day. Now let's get into the new story. (OVER A THOUSAND WORDS)**

(Third POV)

Today was Sunday, and two of its members occupied the Kousaka household. It was noon, and they both were in their rooms. One being the older brother and another being the younger sister. They rarely talked to each other but the events that had happen change the way they judge each other. They never get along, but when they were young they were inseparable, they were the perfect siblings any parents could ask for. Too perfect. The young girl who was a brunette was not that good since she was young, but the older brother was an exception. He exceeds the limit of expectation from his parents, on the other hand, the younger sibling admired her brother and wanted to be like him when she grew up. She was stopped when a new girl in the neighborhood came. She had brown hair and wore glasses at a young age. She was an average girl with typical grades and rarely does something out of her normal schedule. She and the older brother became best friends, this caused the younger sibling to be left out, but she tried and tried to impress her brother who rarely succeeded in anything now, and they drift apart. Now it was the reverse as the younger sister who was now good at everything that her brother once did. They never talked to each other except when they must, and they keep them to their self. Until that one eventful day when they bumped into each other. The event changed the older brother's and the younger one's life. Of course, things happened, words said, heartbroken and relationships mended. This month was one heck of a month for Kyousuke. Kyousuke being the other brother had to keep his little sister's secret safe. What is this secret you ask? Well, the younger sister who was named Kirino was into games called 'Eroge' and a sub-genre of 'little sisters.' This genre was Kirino's interest in the Otaku world. While Kyousuke didn't know much about the genre nor the game, he was forced to play them every week. He confronted his dad and even threatened him to keep her collections of Otaku goods, which was now on his lap in his little sister's room ready to play some more eroge which she forced him to play.

He kept quiet for fear of her beating him since he just clicked a wrong choice. "Oni-chan, no I hate you!." yelled the animated young girl who startled Kirino which led to her beating Kyousuke. Kyousuke who was holding the mouse let go of it and uses his hand to defend himself.

"Ouch!, Stop! Sorry!" Replied Kyousuke in an apologetic voice. He quickly adjusted himself and let out a sigh.

"Served you right. You can't just say no to her! She is your sister! You are supposed to click A, not C; Idiot!" raged Kirino while standing up to her brother while she highlighted his mistake.

"Ok, ok I will do better next time... Can I go now? I am a bit tired and need some rest" replied Kyousuke to her rage. He knew she is not going to let him escape, but it's better to try. She let out sigh and proceeds to shut the computer off.

"Fine, you can leave but do me a favor." Kyousuke was surprised, but he knew what this would be. 'Akiba again..' he thought as he grabbed the door handle to leave.

"We are going to a trip." 'What!?' He was surprised by the answer. He manages to recover and gain enough strength to ask questions.

"What trip? As far as I know, i am not going on one."

"Idiot, you are coming with me on a school trip." Kyousuke was confused and was questioning her motives behind this one of a hell favor. "Also there is just going to be Me, Ayase, Kanako and a few of my club members." she boldly stated.

"what? a club trip eh?" He asked.

"Yeah, and don't get any funny ideas, I just need someone over the age of 18 to escort us to the location." replied Kirino feeling confident.

"But I am not 18 yet. It's next month." Kyousuke retaliated so that he won't have to be going on the trip, which failed.

"No, the trip is next month and is on your birthday, so you are technically 18, and you are going no matter what. 'This is outrageous' Kyousuke thought. He had one last defense, though.

"What about our parents?" Replied Kyousuke in an attempt to stop her outrageous bull shit (1).

"They already know, they also said its best because you can protect me," replied Kirino in a playful voice. Kyousuke eyebrows twitched to this and soaked up her words. He gave up trying to find excuses and quickly.

"Fine I will go along, but explain me the details." Kirino smiles as her brother agreed to come along. Inside her facade was just a girl a simple girl who had a crush on her brother and uses the facade to hide the fact. Of course, she doesn't show it; that's why the facade was there.  
"Ok, so we are going to be stopping in..."

The talk went far too long, and Kyousuke was bored until she said something which made him cringe.

"And we sleep at the hotel where..-" She ran and grabbed a piece of paper and continued. "we sleep for three nights. And you are sleeping with me." Kyousuke cringes and was about to retaliate when she said: "Don't get any funny ideas, mom, and dad suggested it, and you are sleeping on the floor."

"Fine, I guess it settled then. Next month right?" She nodded in confirmation and seemed depressed. "Fine, I suppose I can go to sleep now."

"Yeah" She replied. They stood up, and Kyousuke left while Kirino slowly closed the door. She was filled with joy and nervousness. She was excited about the trip, and it involved her brother in it. Her bro-con side emerged and was now giggling and laughing herself to sleep, while Kyousuke was worried about the trip.

 ***Thanks for reading. Maybe some errors in this chapter but I assure you it's going to be fixed. The Beta version is coming up tomorrow so that I can test out my ensured chapters. Anyways have a good day :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

*this chapter is longer than what I usually write but enjoy anyways. :)

The trip was nearing, and Kyousuke was worrying. He expects to be humiliated, yelled at and be discriminated by his sister or by knew that some girls might ignore him since it was an all girl's trip with him in the middle. He now was regretting the decision that he made to help her. _'She better be grateful'_ He thought. He ran his hand through his hair and flopped down onto the bed. He had been studying for five long hours. He was forced to play a new game which was a pain since he had tests and needs to study for them. He was now tired and didn't require more distraction from his rest. He was wrong. He was interrupted by his sister rudely.

"Oi, get prepared for the trip next week." He almost forgot about the trip in his mid-sleep. "Get up!" He did what he was told and prepare to set up his defenses.

"Fine, but isn't it a little too early to pack?" He asked.

"Yeah, but better be safe then sorry right?" 'This doesn't make any sense' He thought. He is not going down without a fight.

"No" He simply said. He doesn't want to get into an argument, but he also doesn't want to go down without a fight. He was surprised by Kirino's backlash.

"Tsk, come on hurry up" He finally gave up and start to do what he was told. "It's going to be cold so pack some jackets. Oh, also bring some hats too." He listened to his sister while going over his wardrobe. His sister was peeking behind his back while he packs some trousers. He quickly made his way to his desk to put some essential items into his packing back. He sighs as he was done and asked Kirino to leave while he rests.

"Fine you better be ready next week and come to my room tonight I have a game for you to play." Finished Kirino while she closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and let go of the door. 'Stupid Aniki.' She thought as she went back to her room to play more eroge.

The week went past quickly without any problems except for Kyousuke getting lectured by his dad. His father trusts him enough to take care of his sister but doesn't trust him of how he protects her. He just shrugs it off since he doesn't need to protect Kirino or ever will since Ayase got everything handled. 'Creepy Girl' thought Kyousuke when he thought of Ayase. He liked Ayase, but he had seen the darker side of that cute facade. He snapped out of his thought and listened to his father. The day of the trip finally came and when it did Kyousuke woke up quickly in fear of Kirino leaving him behind and if was left behind his dad is going to give him a hard time. He rushed his way into the bathroom and started to prepare himself. Thoughts ran through his wide awake mind, for example, he didn't know that his sister attended clubs. He was also excited about meeting Ayase and Kanako. They hadn't talked in a while. He turned on the shower and thought about his lovely Angel Ayase.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud knock followed by an "OPEN UP!". He quickly shouted that he was in here and was preparing.

"Come on I need to prepare too!" He sighs and closed the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped himself with it. He used his time on his hair and washed his face. He opened the door up to find an angry Kirino ready to strike any moment but instead she 'Hmph' and looked away. He made his way into his room and started to prepare his clothes. He took a black jacket with a white undershirt and some jeans. He made his hair and grabbed his bag and waited for Kirino while he grabbed a snack. His Mom and Dad are still asleep, and it was early. It was 5:00 and he were now dreading this time. He waited for what seems like hours before she came downstairs. He glances at her directions, and he could feel his jaws dropping. She was wearing the same thing last Christmas. Every time she looked at her he can't help but feel lowly even though he was her brother.

"Tsk, stop checking me out its gross. Anyways come on we are going to my school." His mind was now full of questions and didn't hesitate to ask.

"So what form of transportation are we going in?" He asked.

"Of course a bus, idiot!" He felt stupid now. He opened the door and was greeted by a cold wind hit to the face. He shuddered and was pushed out of the way by Kirino. He responded by clicking his tongue. Kirino grabbed his arm and started running. "Come on we are going to be late!"

"What!?, It's 5:30!" He replied yelling.

She was glaring at him, and he knew he did something wrong. "Yeah, we are supposed to be there by 6:00 idiot!" He sighed and was regretting agreeing to this trip. They arrived at Kirino's middle school and was going into the gate when security stops him. A jolly fat man came walking behind them and tap their shoulders they jumped back and was greeted by the man.

"You guys here for the trip?" They nodded to his question and the man gave them a sly look. "You two a couple or something?"

To that Kyousuke sighs while Kirino was ready to burst. "Just let us past we are late already." The old man laughed and tapped a button to open the gate.

"Have a good day?" said the man and went back to his station. Kirino rolled her eye as she guided Kyousuke to the bus. They arrived at the parking lot where Kirino scanned the area for a bus. They found a green stripped bus with a few girls in it. They ran to it and was greeted by the bus driver. She was wearing a uniform with white gloves.

"Well, come on in we are about to leave," The women said. She looked like she was in her 20s. She eyed Kyousuke and stopped him when he was putting his bags in. "Are you the one looking after the girls?" He was surprised by the question.

"Yeah..." She sighs and told a few things.

"The Principle is trusting on you; I am leaving once we arrived." Then she turned back and was about to enter the bus until she turned back and said: "Also don't let them roam around once we arrived. Especially the meruru look alike." She just laughs and went inside the bus. He understands why she was worried about the 'Meruru lookalike' who was, of course, Kanako. He sighs and went inside the bus he took a seat at the front and was greeted by cold air. 'Great the window is cracked' he thought. He looked around the bus to see two girls giggling while Kirino and her friends behind him. He didn't see any seat that was optional. If he sat at behind the bus then Kirino and her friends would call him a creep for sitting behind some other girls. He put his bag next to him and was relaxing untill they arrived at their destination...

*Cliff hanger! xD Next chapter is comming tomorrow and I have lots of things planned for this story ;D. Kudos to u all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter- 3

 ***Hi Enjoy the chapter :P.**

The trip was long and tedious it took them about 8 hours just to reach the Hotel. Kyousuke was sleeping in the bus. The nap didn't last long since the bus came to a screeching halt. "Alright, one by one ladies!" shouted the driver. Kirino and her friends were the first, then followed by a few other girls. Then followed a couple of boys. The driver was about to leave but was stopped when she saw a sleeping Kyousuke.

She sighs and went over to him. She kicked the seat and was greeted by more snoring. She had enough and kicked it harder. Kyousuke shot up and was looking left and right. He saw the driver and quickly made a poker face. The driver tossed a napkin at his face. Kyousuke was confused by her action. His face regains feeling and felt a drool on his face. The driver smirks and said: "Come on, I have to go back to school!"

She kicked Kyousuke off the bus and was followed by a suitcase to his head. He rubbed his head and was regaining his conscious he stood up and was greeted by a tall building. He recognized the building from a picture on the wall. It said "Hotel." He was bus lagged and needed sleep. He grabbed his suitcase and proceeded to the building. He greeted the women at the desk. "Hi, um did you by any chance know where two teenage girls went?" He quickly regretted it and received a worried look.

"Um, no sir." He needed to clear up the misunderstanding. He chuckled nervously and rubbed his back head.

"Sorry, I meant, my sister and her friends were here, and I would like to know where they went." She chuckled and went over to the phone. He was now more than nervous. He thought she was calling security.

"Hello? Yes miss Kousaka, he is here. Uh huh... Ok."  
He was relieved and thanked Kirino in his head. If she hadn't talked to the women, he might be labeled as a pedo. "Ok, Your sister is in room 15- the second floor," said the women as she smiled.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to be kicked out, laughs," said Kyousuke as he chuckled. She eyed him and laugh and said: "I would have called security and get you in jail." He was not feeling any better now. He made his way into the elevator and waved to the women. She smiled and waved back. He closed the door and was going up to the second floor. He wasn't prepared for Kirino's bull crap anger and started to walk out of the elevator. Some girls walked past him and giggled.

This was an all girls trip, but he was the legal adult who was to look after them. He knocked on the room 15. He was greeted by his lovely angel ayase. He smiled and waved his hand.

"Oh, I thought you were dead oni-san" She giggled. He was not in the mood for this.

"Hai, hai," he said and pushed past her. He made his way in to see Kirino and Kanako talking.

There were two small beds and Kanako, and Kirino was talking on one of them. Kirino's expression soured when she saw Kyousuke.

"Where is my room?" asked Kyousuke slightly tired. Kirino handed him a keycard. "Thanks" He replied for the key. He made his way over to the door. Kanako waved to Kyousuke as in goodbye and Ayase said goodbye to him. He closed the door started to walk to his room. He looked at the key card and saw the numbers 13. He made his way over to room 13 to test the card out. To his luck, the card slid, and a green light pops up.

Kyousuke went inside to find a big bed all for himself. He grinned and proceeded to plop down on the bed. Thoughts ran through his mind at lightning speed. Kirino was here because of her photography club. The club trip was paid by Kirino and Ayase since they were models and had a decent amount of money, even though Kirino paid for it she felt bad that she now cannot buy the eroge she wanted, but she still seems it was a good investment.

Kyousuke was now fast asleep as it was almost midnight. Kirino and her friends were still talking to them self about some new shipments of makeup. He slowly opened his eyes, and he looked at his watch. It indicated 2:00 he was tired and sweaty, so he grabbed a towel and started to get a bath. Unknown to Kyousuke, someone had stuck inside his room. He finished his bath and got a towel wrapped around his waist. He made his way into the bedroom and was surprised to see Kirino asleep. He almost screams but let out a yelp. That woke Kirino up. Kirino looked over to him and blushes. "AH! Pervert! Sis-Con! Trying to molest your sister!" She shouted her tsundere personality was coming to the surface. He ran to the closet grabbed a few clothes while Kirino threw pillows at him. He ran to the bathroom and started to change. He made sure to lock the door. Kirino sighed and was annoyed that she was awoken to an almost naked Kyousuke. She blushed and hugged the pillow tight. Kyousuke who was now fully clothed opened the bathroom door to see Kirino sleeping and hugging a pillow tight. He grabbed a pillow and set it beside the bed on the ground. He slept peacefully and quietly.

It was 6:30 and Kyousuke awoke to the sound of birds and a bright sun. He turned around to avoid the sun and was greeted by a face. He was terrified and was now wide awake. He regained feeling in his body and was now scared and flush. He sighs and awaits for the day to start.

*Cliffhanger :P eh. Next chapter is coming tomorrow :) Kudos to you all.


	4. Chapter 4

*Enjoy the chapter lads :). I am having fun writing this, so more to come!

* I updated the wrong thing -.- sorry

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

*Yawn*

I opened my eyes on the beautiful side of the mountain. It was incredible. Kirino and her photographic club members must be in heaven. I am in heaven. I slowly sat up with my arms supporting me. I got up and started to get ready for the day. Kirino must be not here then. Probably with her friends. I quickly showered and changed today was to take "Photographs" of the scenery, but I know Kirino too well that it will just be a shopping trip. The town was not too far from here; the brochure told us that it would be a 2 miles trip by foot. Since we don't have transportation, we just go by foot.

Ayase groaned beside me and let out a shiver. It was deadly cold out here. The icy mountain and the winter take it's toll on us. It was also dawn, and the sun was not out yet. Kirino and some other girls were talking while I rotate and tilt the map to figure out where we were going. We found a couple of benches where we could rest, and we did. Me, being the legal adult to supervise the trip tell them to rest for about 15 minutes before jogging again. Jogging, yes, why? We get to go there faster, and it pumps blood and adrenaline.

We made it to the town at around 10:00 and was tired as hell. The town was not too bad. They had candy stores, clothes store, heck even a mall. I thought this was a small town from what I have seen from the brochure, but it looked more modern than the one I saw. Maybe it was taken on the different part of town? "You stay here while we look around." I turned around to find Kirino and her friends running off into some stores. I need to catch up on them but let the kids have some fun right? I was not fit to supervise this trip. I saw a bench and gladly sat on it. I looked around to find people and kids running around I smiled. This town has a small population, yet it's lively. I grabbed my bag and opened it and grabbed my bottle to drink. Icy water. It was cold but refreshing. I sat there for a couple of minutes and decided to look around for a bit. I went to the mall and looked around. It was not that full of stores yet. It had just started I suppose. I went to the available stores while passing the closed one. I went inside a restaurant and sat down. I have a decent amount of money for me since I saved up. I started to take a look at the menu and saw that they had a today's special. "Tuna with rice?" I ordered. It was apparently good. It was not too expensive, but I devoured it. I needed to get Kirino and her friends to get going. It was almost 2:30 and we needed to get to the hotel by 4:00. I tipped the waiter with a generous amount and started going. I strolled around the streets and found them. A couple of Kirino's friends were on the bench talking. I quickly told them that we need to get going and that if they know where Kirino is. Kanako came up from behind and tickled me. I jumped in terror like a scared cat. She looked at me and smirked, and it turned into laughter. There were a couple of girls behind me laughing. I can't be here any longer. I went out to find Kirino and to get out of here for my sanity. I walked everywhere and found no trace of her. I checked my watch and was in panic. It was 3:00 and we needed to get back, or I will be the one to blame.

I was now hopeless when something caught my eye. Was it Kirino with a group of boys? What? As far as I know, this was all girls trip. I don't recognize any of these faces. And then it clicked. Is she harass? I relooked again saw her face was like a cat in a dog park. Scared. The boys were 14-15. He can't fight them. _Fight_. No, I won't fight. Normal life is best. _Fight_. The voice rang in my head again and again. I stepped in and stared at them. The boys were looking at him. For a second he can see fear. Now he knows what he carried on from his father. A deadly stare.

"Come on Kirino; we are leaving," I told her.  
The boy in the back grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her back as she was coming toward me. I did not want it to be like this. I did not want to _fight_. Maybe we can negotiate. _Fight_.

"She is not going anywhere." Said the boy in the front. The boy on the right aimed his hand at me to punch. And it came. My wind was knocked out. It hit me in the stomach I tried to get up, but they laughed. They are going to get it.

"Ha! You are weak. Why should she go out with a weakling." What? They misunderstood. I grabbed my stomach and recovered. A kick came flying at me. I grabbed the attacker's foot and twisted it with all my strength. He twirls in mid-air and landed face first. Adrenaline is pumped, and my veins rushed with blood. I kicked the boy on the ground and put my right foot on his chest and stomped it. He coughs loudly, and I stopped. I kicked his side one more time until a swing came. I ducked and dodged the attack. I ran at the boy who struck me and knocked him down. He fell face flat, and I kicked him in the stomach. I need to stop. Violence is not okay. I might attract attention. The other boy looked at me with a stance before having a second thought and ran away. My surrounding came back, and I was in a crowd. I realize what I had just done. I looked over at Kirino who was smirking.

"Served them right." then she laughed. Why is she always joyful?! I looked at my knuckle, and it was bloody. I did not feel pain until the adrenaline faded away. People looked at me like I was crazy. The other boys quickly stood up and ran away. I grabbed Kirino's hand and ran into the crowd. I needed water to cool off. The other girls looked at me like I was crazy. I realized that they were looking at my knuckle. I asked Ayase to give me some towel to get the blood off.

We arrived at the hotel, and I felt bad for the boys now. They were hitting Oh her, though. I mean I get it that some or most boys will fall for her but go that far to get her. I grabbed a towel and started to shower. Today was a bad day. It was late at night, and I needed to rest. Kirino is already asleep. I got a pillow and dropped it on the floor. I laid on the ground and ready to doze off when She came. "Hey, do you want to sleep on the bed today?" I was surprised.

"No, it's ok, have the bed to yourself." I yawned and almost doze off again, but she talked to me.

"Thank you for what you did back there." Oh, that. I did not want to think about it. I did not tell Ayase about it, or she is going to find out who those boys are and murder them.

"It's OK; Those boys are punks anyway." She giggled.

"Did you see how you looked when that boy punched you?" she said. "Maybe I can recreate the same face." She came over to my side of the ground and just stomped at my stomach. I let out a cough and grabbed the foot. I tickled, and she let out a shriek.

"Should not have done that?" I told her. "Is that how you treat your older brother which mind you, just kicked a couple of butts to protect you." She laughed hysterically.

"Come on, get up here I told you, you can sleep here." No, This is one of her traps. But I can't help but get up. The ground was not comfortable. She went over to her side and grabbed what seemed like a big black case. She opened the case to reveal her pink computer. I sighed and knew what this was now. She opened the computer and looked at me.

"What route are you on?" She asked me. It was the eroge of course. "Rino's route. That brat." I let out a sigh she gave me the PC. I held it and started to play the game. I was hesitant, but she forced me. Time flew and her head slowly fell on my shoulder. What? I blushed deeply. Then I heard a small voice. "Baka." I chuckled and closed the computer. I returned it to the desk and started falling to sleep with her inching closer to me every tick and tock of the clock. Then I fell asleep. And I also fell for her.

*Thanks for reading I need reviews for my motivation. I am selfish I know xD Kudos to you all peeps.


	5. Update 1

I will be uploading a chapter every 2 days now since I am stressed out now. And here is my new schedule.

Monday - Wednesday = New chapter.

Thursday - Friday = Oneshots.

Saturday - Thursday = New chapter.

I might upload a chapter or two today.


End file.
